Sneaky Kisses
by M0N0
Summary: "You're kisses taste like Lemon Kiss Tea, Their bittersweet and my favorite"
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I'm tired of _this_.

I despise the **typical** love storyline.

I don't want to be the lovesick hero.

I want to be the one in the **middle** of a love triangle.

I don't want to be the supporting role who

becomes the bigger man for _letting_ the girl go.

I want to be the one who makes her do something she would never wanted to do.

I'm the **antagonist** of this story.


	2. Chapter 1: beginnings

Chapter 1- beginnings

* * *

So apparently in my 1st year in elementary, I saved _that man._

In the second year, _that man_ lived with me. Things seemed to get fuzzy -but these pictures seem to look like im smiling_._

_I guess I was happy._

In the third year, _that man_ figured out my gender. My secret was out. I was allowed to call him, a nickname

_I just can't __**remember**__ what it was. _

In the fourth year, my father found me. I never saw _that man_ again. I cried a lot.

In the fifth year, I was lifeless. My father was always disappointed in me. The bruises slowly started to seem like a fashion statement.

_I had no more tears. _

In the sixth year, I excelled in school. Everyone knew about my potential. That year was when I had most of my sleepless nights. I kept dreaming of _that man_.

There was no seventh year; I was accelerated to the eighth

In the first year of high school, I hit puberty. Hibiki was the second man to find out my gender. He never asked me any questions but always held my hand.

I had completely forgotten about everything that came before.

In the second year, I fell in love with Student Council President, Hibiki.

So far that's been my life which leds us presently where there's a man standing beside by my bedroom door, awaiting some sort of acknowledgement from me as he slowly bit his lip with anticipation. His eyes filled with hope,

"Lu-chan?"

I walked past him while brushing my shoulder to his upper arm. I have no interest in socializing.

_I didn't know any better at the time._

"Lucy"

_Oh look the old man was alive for another day. _

I turned back and bowed with respect. Waiting for the explanation of the man who did not a move an inch from where he stood before. The only difference was he was clenching his fist and blood was coming from his mouth.

"Look what you did to your precious, Loke-nii" my father carefully looking at the man's actions.

"I have no interest in strangers, "

_That man_ seemed to shed a tear as I left.

_In the middle of my Third year, someone named "Loke-nii" came back._


	3. Chapter 2: Mornings

Authors note: Thanks for all the comment, you guys! It made my day so much that it made me want to post up another chapter right away.

* * *

Chapter 2- mornings

* * *

The stillness of the library was quieting heavenly.

Even just a drop of a pin would sound like a space invasion has just started and all the aliens are about to attack us with meteors and laser beams. And the only thing that can save the world is ray gun the military was secretly making.

**Just kidding. **

Not many students came up to little quaint library hidden at the top floor of the school. But that was okay; it just made the little green library more appealing to the people who did know about it. Anyone could get away and be he or herself for a while.

I took a deep sigh and inhaled sweet of the apple tea scented air. I felt a slight tug on the corners of my lips when fully knowing well whose voice I was about to hear. .

"Lucy-chan"

Turning around, I squinted because of the sunlight coming through the store's gigantic windows. He was leaning against the side of the bookshelf; I could see his silhouette smiling back at me.

"I know I said you were welcome any time but you do know I didn't mean it right?"

I lost the tugging sensation, sat up and replied "Like when guys say I'll protect you forever, right Hibiki ?"

"Yup, complete and utter lies" He said with a grin as I took his stretched out hand and got up on my feet and dusted myself off.

_This is Hibiki, my student council president best friend who hides in the library with me._

"Men are so despicable" I said with a grin on myself as well. "They are the worst!"

A snicker escaped him as I laughed and picked up the teacup on the table. Steam floating above it as I wave it gently under my nose to take in the smell of unsweetened apple tea

"Good Morning, Lucy-chan" Hibiki said as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. The instant touch of his soft lips on my skin sent chills all over me – _the nice chills_. The kind where you feel it coursing through your veins all the way down to feed your thumping heart – _those chills_. I froze. My heart started to race. My stomach started to flutter with butterflies. My cheek started burning

"Good Morning, Hibiki" I said with a curtsey as I started to fix up the library, putting back the books in order and opening the curtains. "Are you not gonna ask me why I'm here"

"Oh was it not because of my world famous unsweetened apple tea?" Hibiki said while grabbing a familiar deformed red half-empty cup from the table. "Or was it because you missed me?"

Hibiki then smiled and suddenly I felt his hot breathe on my neck sending shivers down to my heart. He held me tightly, arms wrapped around my back squeezing me. "I missed you."

_Instead of feeling delight that I was in the arms of the most popular boy in school and that the scene that we just had was pretty romantic and all but… _

"You know I'm kind of insulted that you're thinking of someone else when you're in my embrace, Lucy" He said loosening up his hold on me and ruffled up my hair in annoyance.

Hibiki is so popular in our school that there was a fan club made that was named,  
"Hibiki is everyone's". Which prevented its members to monopolize him and anyone who did try and do that were the entire fan club's enemy. Of course, as you could all tell that would be the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

_Ding Dong Ding… _

"_Saved by the bell" _I said in a whisper in hopes that he doesn't hear me.

"I heard that"

"I never get what I want…" I mumbled as I walked toward the door to go flip the closed sign to open. I barely turned my face around with the intention of telling him to go back to class but instead I found him leaning across to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. ..

"That's not true, you have me,"

Hibiki said as he interrupting our kiss and at the corner of my eye I found the word open flipped go back to closed and once again I felt his lips on mine.

_Mornings like these are the reasons why I let my self completely fall for Hibiki Lantis... _


	4. Chapter 3: Homeroom

Chapter 3- Homeroom

* * *

The perfect way to have ended that movie scene morning was to flip the sign back to open and walk away coolly. But, being Lucy Heartfilia, I was prone to accidents. I reached to flip the sign back to open but instead it fell to the ground and I lost sight of it. Crawling around the floor trying to find it, after five minutes, I realized that Hibiki already flipped it back and it was hanging nicely on the door. Then, as I took a step out of the library, I tripped on thin air and I ended on the ground face-first.

"I guess that's the after effect of being kissed by the School's prince" Levy-chan said trying to hide her laughter.

Levy McGarden is the smartest girl in the girl; She is also the number one fan shipper of the HibikiXLucy club, the club that was actually pro-Hibiki and pro-Lucy but mostly pro-Hibiki. It's probably the closest that I will ever have to a fan club. I have to admit though it was kind of embarrassing having you're best friend be the president of you're very own fan club. But I know she only wants me to be happy.

"So when are you and him gonna make it official?"

Of course, She's just deluded herself into believing that Hibiki and My happiness was the same person.

"HA-HA-HA, Oh Levy-chan! Of course, I would NEVER think of going out with HIBIKI. He's the school's Prince and is meant to be shared with EVERYONE." I said in a robotic tone, which was caused by the intimidating glares, that the girls in the class we're sending me.

"OH! HA-HA you're right, LUCY-CHAN" She said scratching her head and realizing that she put a little to much emphasis on the word, "official". There was enough emphasis that the entire school probably heard it.

"Anyway…" Levy-chan scoffed. "Have you heard about our new hot homeroom teacher?"

"Homeroom teacher? What happened to Laxius-sensei?"

"He was fired for dating a student"

The door suddenly flung open and the classroom was quiet. My whole life I was convinced that I was happy where I was as long as no one tried to disturb me and my thoughts but everything that I knew to be true was about to be turned upside down because of this one person…

"Good Morning Class, I will be you're homeroom and Japanese Literature teacher, you can just call me Loke-sensei. I hope we can all get along for the rest of the year" He finished off with a slight bow preformed cool.

The whole entire scene was a blur after that point so was his lecture. I was more interested in why stranger that I found in front of my bedroom door this morning is now lecturing me about Shurin Buson Haikus. That old man is probably up to something.

"You know you've been in a daze the entire time I was lecturing"

I jumped up from my seat from surprise looking straight at "Loke-sensei's" eyes.

"Come to my office after class" He said nonchalantly but his face says otherwise when he turned back to the blackboard, he was blushing like crazy.

I moved my focus from the blackboard to the Gym Class out the window, biting my lip trying to hide my laughter.

_He acts like he's all that but actually he's pretty cute._


	5. Chapter 4: Rooftop Talks

Chapter 4- Rooftop Talks

* * *

The light of the sun across the horizon hit me as soon as I stepped out and onto the rooftop; the weather felt nice, but felt empty as usual. I frowned, using a hand to shield my face for some reason. I stood near the exit door, considering my options on how to approach the "situation". I considered getting in trouble, but didn't know what would land me in detention or explosion. I also considered going straight to the teacher's office, but then I would have needed beat around the bush for quiet awhile since there were would be tons of teachers there.

"Decisions, Decisions" I whispered as I took a deep sigh.

"What about decisions?" Levy-chan asked looking up from a book she was reading.

" Nothing… nothing at all"

"No! I hate it when you keep me hanging" Levy argued.

Just then Hibiki came into the rooftop, carrying a couple of bentos. "Okay Lucy, it's time to eat."

I nodded in return as he passed me a bento with a smile. I felt a chill come down from my spine from the creepy gaze that followed me.

"Cut it out, Levy-chan. If Lucy doesn't get to eat what I made her because of you"

"Alright! Alright! Geez" She said cutting his sentence off. "You guys should start going out"

I watched amused at how much Hibiki was blushing as Levy continued to urge him to go and make it official between me and him. She also pointed out the pros of us being together and how much that would please the lucyxhibiki forever fangirls. He also would sneak a couple of glances at me as she went on and on.

I looked away every time, he would look my way. So he wouldn't see my cheeks flush; bright red and I'll be able to walk away with my "cool" image intact. I started to wonder around the roof looking around at what was below me. Nothing in particular caught my attention.

The jocks were playing instead of eating.

The girly girls were watching the jocks while having a picnic.

The regular boys were fighting about who gets the last piece of melon bread.

The Gym teacher trying to hit on the English teacher at the courtyard.

The English teacher watching as the new Japanese Literature teacher go inside the library.

* * *

For a while, I questioned myself. But before I knew it I quickened my pace. I don't know what I was doing; I just wanted to see if he was still there. If he wasn't, I would just go back to the rooftop and pretend nothing happened. If he was still there then . . . I get my answer no problem and I could stop thinking about this situation. It's been so long since I've been this anxious for anything. I continued my walk, enjoying the scene of the people in the hall being preoccupied in their only little worlds until I found my way to the library. I stood in front of the door for a second of hesitation before fling the door open.

"Loke-sensei!"

_No answer. _

"Loke-sensei?"

_Did he leave already? _

"LOKE-SENSEI" I yelled while finding my way through the bookshelves.

_Maybe he was hiding from me._

Then, a thought crossed my mind as I studied the door at the back of the library with the sign saying "Storage". A smirk ran across my face

"LOKE-NII…"

I froze as soon as I realized that he was fast asleep with his head gently pressed up against the window. Suddenly, I felt my finger tips softly brushing between his lips and I heard myself whisper, "Loke-nii…"_There was something nostalgic about this scene; It felt like one of those scenes from my dreams about the past. His skin sent a sweet tingling…WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT AM I DOING?_

Panicking, I snatched my hand back and turned around getting ready to duck and run. Before I heard him call me a . . .

"Pervert"

* * *

authors note: Hey guys! sorry to keep you guys hanging with a short chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be something all of you could look forward too! Keep those comments and help motivate this author to write more chapter and complete this story ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Kiss & Tell

Chapter 5 – Kiss & Tell

"I am not a pervert!" I said arguing back at the now fully conscience Loke-nii…I mean sensei. "Who told you to take a nap in the storage room anyway?"

"It's the only quiet place in this entire school" He said as he stretched out and grabbed a lock of my hair.

"What are you up to, _Loke-sensei_?" I said nervously

"Do you wanna kiss?" He said nonchalantly from his seat.

"Eh?" My eyes stared at him with disbelief.

"If you wanted to kiss, you could have just asked me instead of molesting my mouth"

The realization of how my actions sounded so perverted was enough to make my face flush; I found myself blushing a redder color than when Hibiki kisses me. Loke-sensei also seemed to notice too.

"So since I let you molest me" He started as he stood up and stretched from his seat. "How about calling me _that_ again"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You know that word that you were calling me with such desperation earlier" He said slyly as he moved forward toward me.

"Loke-nii" I said a matter of factly.

**THUD.**

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I said helping him stand up.

"Sorry, I was just surprised that you would say it so easily"

"So what are you and the geezer plotting?" I said getting right down to the point.

"Hahahaha," he started laughing. The room was completely silent except for the roar of his laughter. Then, without warning, he reached out and snatched my hair tie off of my head.

My long, beautiful hair tumbled down carelessly onto my shoulders forming a halo around my face – along with the O that my mouth formed in surprise.

"If you kiss me, I'll tell you everything. " He said in a low tone.

Pushing at the long strands of hair in my eyes. I almost choked from shock when his actions registered into my mind. But I had to know what he and the geezer were plotting.

"I'll kiss you but you have to answer my question first." I said slapping his hand away from my face. He seemed surprise when I did it.

"I told you. I'll tell you everything after you ki-"

"Have we met before?" I interrupted him.

He sighed and nodded silently and pulled my body towards him, I landed right on his lap. He then started to rock back and forth; I could feel his cool breathe against my skin.

That was all I wanted to know for the moment.

Then body moved by itself.

Now we were now eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips, forehead to – _you get the point_.

I nearly felt like I had drowned because I held in my breath. I scanned his shimmering eyes down to the crease above his top lip; the structure of a chiseled face was breath-takingly intimidating. The water dripping – he was just amazingly attractive. _Now I understand why the fan girls we're fanning over him. _

"You've haven't changed one bit, my little princess"

Silence filled the storage as we stared at each other's faces. He was probably noticing how pink my cheeks were, how the lashes on my large brown eyes were damp, how my lips parted slightly – how _badly_ my breathe stunk from eating some yakisoba bread earlier for breakfast… _may I should have used my tongue to distract him from my breathe. _

"I'll tell you everything now" Loke-nii spoke, barely above a whisper.  
I blinked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He leaned into my ear and kissed it before mumbling a few words.

I got up from our position on the floor, feeling as if my knees were going to give out.

"**_We're engaged?"_**


	7. Chapter 6: Unrequited Love

"WAH!"

"Yah, enough. Lucy, get a grip."

"WAH!"

Levy rolled her eyes, thinking _this is getting ridiculous_. Seeing how I was squatting on the school sidewalk with a pitiful look on my face, I could see that she couldn't help feeling pity for me.

Wanting to kick myself at the thought of how un-cool I looked right now, She crouched down next to me, "You know, It could have been worse?"

I looked up at him with my puppy-dog eyes. "Re - really?"

She nodded. "Of course!"

I nodded, pouting. "Yeah, you're right… I mean so what if I messed up in the ONE match, We still can go to Nationals right? "

She simply answered, "About that"

"WAH!" I exploded, pointing at her with an accusing finger. "I bet you're actually enjoying this!" I buried my face into my arms and stomped my feet on the ground again.

"Of course, I am." She reached out and patted me on the back. Even if I knew at times I annoyed the living ba-jizzle out of Levy-chan, she just smiled it off and because she knew that I was just a kid at heart – clearly evident in my teeny-bopper tantrum as of right now. "Anyway onto more important things when are you gonna tell Hibiki about you're _feelings_?"

I tackled Levy-chan down and then covered her mouth. "_hey someone might hear!" _I whispered.

"Tell Hibiki what?"

We both turned around to see none other than Hibiki Lantis stepping out of the front gates of the Tennis court. He was pulling on his jacket, but stopped half-way when he saw me with my arms around Levy. His eyes narrowed, and for some reason I instinctively withdrew my hands from Levy.

Standing up at the same time, both Levy and I watched Hibiki walk over to us.

Hibiki's expression was hard to read towards me, but when he turned to Levy, he was smiling. "Are you ready? I'll take you guys home."

"You get shotgun Lucy. I don't want to be a third wheel" Levy grumbled, already heading toward Hibiki's car.

Hibiki and I exchanged glances.

"You have to excuse her, that's just the way he is. She's convinced we're together" I said, reminding Hibiki of Levy who did nothing but interrogate him about our relationship when I first introduced them.

Hibiki laughed with simplicity. "I know."

I smiled back at him; he was such a good sport for dealing with Levy's impulses.

If Hibiki was any other guy, he would've ditched us by now. Even though Hibiki Lantis always has something up his sleeve, there was always one thing I knew for sure about him – he didn't act without thinking. Although it wouldn't be until later when I would find out why – at the time, I trusted it.

_If only that stupid fiance situation wasn't here. My life would be perfect right now. _

"So, how's your dad doing?" Hibiki was asking me when we were inside his car, strapping on our seatbelts.

Surprised at him mentioning about the geezer, I still answered, "he's fine." _Ruining my life, you know the usual._  
"Hey Hibiki! Asking about YOUR father-in-law already?" Levy spoke up from the back seat.

I turned back and gave her the dirtiest look I could. From the back,Levy kissed her palm and blew me a kiss. _This girl! I don't know what I'm gonna do with her! _ I saw Hibiki glancing at the rearview mirror at Levy, and once again he didn't say anything at all. Instead, he turned over the engine, and shot the car out of the parking space and onto the streets. Pausing at a stop sign, Hibiki reached out and turned on the radio. Music flowed through the speakers and filled the silence in the car.

I prayed that Levy wouldn't say anything else, and God seemed to have heard me because Levy was quiet during the ride. _Maybe she was pooped out from tennis practice too_, I thought to myself. When I saw Levy pulling out his cell phone, I relaxed in my seat. At least he was now too occupied to say anymore.

It was a strange situation, sitting there in the passenger seat of Hibiki's car. I kept glancing at him, curious of what he was thinking about as he kept his eyes on the road with one hand on the steering wheel. The cool, calm, and collected way he appeared in front of me was what drew me to Hibiki in the first place – I cannot deny that. Not only was it because of the way he simply looked, it was also because of his presence – his aura.

Because I had managed to occupy myself with staring at Hibiki during the whole ride, I didn't realize the car was in front of the curb of Levy's apartment complex Only when I saw the flickering streetlights did I realize we were finally here.

"Thanks for the ride. Don't do anything crazy you love birds " Without saying another word to us, Levy un-strapped her seatbelt and got out of the car as fast as she can.

_That girl sometimes I swear!_

I un-strapped my own seat-belt, sighing, "I'll get down he-"

"I've wanted to tell you something for quiet some time now." Hibiki turned to me immediately, giving me the sense that he had had wanted to say that for some time now.

I stared into his eyes, burning mine. "Wha –"

**. . .**

"Pudding?" Looking up into the specks of light lingering in his eyes, Hibiki was offering me a cup of pudding with a slight smile on his face.

"Pudding," I stated, slowly taking it from him. _I hated pudding _

"Yeah, pudding." Hibiki flopped himself down on the bench besides me.

I was barely opening the lid when he already had his first mouthful. "Hmm . . . yum."

"I've never known a guy that has a sweet tooth," I said, placing my plastic spoon in the cup. I laughed at his simplicity.

"Oh. I don't. It's just for pudding . . . why aren't you eating?" Hibiki pointed toward me.

"Not hungry. I feel kind of bloated," I lied.

He didn't press on; I watched him eat with envy. I wished I could eat pudding like that. But, I was too occupied with being content at the fact that Hibiki had asked me to hang out with him longer here we were, outside of Delicious, local junk food store, eating pudding on the outside bench watching cars zoom by.

_The perfect place to confess your love to someone. _I tried to look as calm as I could but that was hard when you're heart was about to come out of you're chest every time you try to take a breathe of air.

"So, are the feelings mutual between you and Loke-sensei? You like him as much as he loves you?" It took me a moment to realize what he just said to me.

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted out in disbelief. "No way."

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but you shouldn't mind the thing between sensei and me too much though. I know he's only doing what he does because of my father; you know how my father he goes overboard. I'm not in love with him or anything!" I tried to explain.

"How long have you known?" I asked while playing with my thumbs on my lap.

But Hibiki disregarded it, changing the subject. "You two make a good couple."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked suspiciously because of Hibiki's bias on the matter piqued my curiosity

"So you don't like him?"

"No way."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Of course"

"I love you too"

"I told you I'm in love with YOU not him!"

_**Wait a minute.**_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I blurted, blinking at him.

Hibiki didn't say anything but instead he stuck his tongue out at me. At a lost for words, I stared up at the night sky as a plane flew by, lights flashing. Hibiki, on the other hand, leaned across in his seat to plant a soft kiss on my left cheek.

Little did I know there was someone else who was watching us the whole time with his heart breaking.


	8. Chapter 7: Our Secret

_It was the first summer after I had graduated middle school; I'll always remember it as the summer that I loved and hated at the same time. I was trying to muster up all the money I could for my high school tuition fees when it came around in the fall; I had hopes of going into Magnolia Gakuen, the most elite high school in the city. I had the grades for it. It was just the cash._

_So I had my schedule filled for that summer; in the daytime I worked at a local convenience store, Sansachun, stacking products on shelves and cashing at the registrar. At night, I worked as a waitress at My parents Curry shop, which I actually enjoyed cause the only people who would come to the shop were the regulars from more than 20 years ago. They also happened to just live on the same block as us so they were almost like my extended family. . ._

_Everything was perfect until he came into my life. _

_One night I happen to stumble upon a strange drunk outside the curry shop. He was puking on me, he held me by the shoulders so roughly that I felt as though my shoulder bone would snap; his grip was undeniably strong. And I kept thinking, didn't I just read a statistic somewhere stating that three in five drunks throw up after excessive alcohol intake? ugh, he must've one of the three's. _

_Just my luck._

_Anyhow, he continued to puke and puke and puke until I was a human replica of shit. Excuse my language. But that was how I felt at the time. If the world ever needed a human replica of crap, I probably would've qualified with flying colors at that moment._

_Pretty soon enough my parents noticed my situation and gathered around and tried to get him off me, but they didn't come too close – afraid of getting puked on too. It was the most uncomfortable and nasty situation I have ever been in._

_Then heaving up one final time, after he was done, the drunk coughed and then collapsed on the floor._

_Nice . . . I tried not to explode in disgust as I completely stopped breathing, frozen in my stance – shaking with anger from head to toe._

_"Go to the bathroom, I'll take care of him." My mom made an ugly face at the scene._

_Thanks Mom, I owe you one. Wanting to kick the drunk, I raised my leg and pretended to kick him as I turned to go. Everyone, who had been watching the scene, moved out of my way – making faces like I was the one who threw up. Holding my breath for a good minute, I pushed opened the bathroom door and ran over to the sink. Leaning over to the towel dispenser, I rolled out thick wads of it. I tried not to barf, myself, at the stench._

_Then – it finally hit me, BIG. I GOT BARF ON ME! "I HATE HIM!"_

_This was not good. My old, crazy compulsive-obsessive self was going to come out. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. It's okay Levy, besides it's just your work uniform. It's not like he got your clothes. The towels wiped the puke off, but the smears were still there. I looked towards the toilet inside one of the stalls. Was I really that desperate? No. I refuse to – my mind told me. But, you smell, the other part told me. NO. Walk away. I spent the next five minutes thinking about it as I continued to wipe the puke off of me._

_How does anyone get drunk outside a curry shop anyway? _

_Deciding that I got as much of it off as I could, I finally left after another five minutes bathroom. Since my shift was over anyways, I didn't bother to go back out to the main floor. I went upstairs to the second floor of the curry shop, also known as my bedroom/house._

_Yes, I live in a curry shop. Yes I am an heiress of a curry shop._

_I took a deep sigh and inhaled sweet, fresh air once I was upstairs out in my balcony; the music from a nearby club was still pulsating louder than ever. I started climbing up the steps that let out of the streets. Ready to think about what a strange day it had been, and how I almost lost control when the drunk puked on me, I heard . . ._

_"Lucy"_

_Turning around, I squinted in the darkness._

_He was leaning against the side of my bedroom door. his silhouette attached to the shadows underneath the moon. "Lucy. . ."_

_Don't do it Levy. Mind your own business. You wanna get puke all over you again? Psh, no. I started to walk away._

_"Lucy. . ."_

_Would you believe it if I told you that there was something in voice that made me stop? A strange drunk calling out a name. But it plagued me, and I had had just enough of this guy. Just as I was about to turn and cuss him out for puking on me and calling me "Lucy", I saw how pitiful he looked. There, sprawled against the side of the wall, he looked like crap and he smelled like crap. Literally, crap. Mistake number one._

_"Yah . . . are you okay?" Obviously he wasn't. I guessed my dad had thrown him upstairs. From the way his shirt looked._

_"Lucy . . . ."_

_Was this guy speech impaired? But, I couldn't leave. I was involved now. If he turned up on the news dead tomorrow, the police would come right after me; I was the last one to see him._

_"Move over." With no other choice, I made my way over to him. I grabbed his shoulders, and then maneuvered him to the side so I could reach into his pockets for his wallet. Making a nasty face at how much he reeked, I finally latched onto his wallet._

_There was nothing in it._

_No I.D. No money. No credit card. But there was a picture; a really small picture of two people. It was dark, so I couldn't really see it even if I squinted. I placed everything back into his pocket, and then asked him, "DO. YOU. HAVE. ?" I took a moment to laugh at how stupid I must've looked._

_I shook my head, regaining reality. When the drunk didn't answer me, I tried to get him to look at me, but his head kept on drooping to the side. As soon as I pushed it up, it would fall to the right. If I pushed it back up again, it would fall to the left. A broken bobble head._

_"Nah . . ." SCORE! A different word from Marina. But still, what was I going to do with him? "Um . . . if you need anything, you make sure you scream really loud okay?" I patted him on the shoulders and started to leave, giving up. I turned away, straightened up and started walking._

_As my footsteps echoed as I headed out back towards the balcony, I turned back one last time. He looked so pathetic just curled up against the wall. I just couldn't leave…_

_"Come on." I don't know why I did it. I just did. I turned back around. Reaching down and wrapping his left arm around my neck, I came back to him. I helped him up, leaning him against me. He was definitely a challenge to hold up. Since he was taller than me, his head kept on banging against mine. One time I felt his chin hitting my head – I wondered if he felt any pain because I did!_

_I should get a scholarship to Magnolia just because of this. .._

_Wanting to kick myself, I took him inside my room. For a drunk, subconscious guy, he headed straight for my bed._

_"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him down on the floor._

_He stumbled and fell, but didn't seem to feel the pain._

_I stood over, watching him curl up on the floor and falling back to sleep. After placing a pillow under his head and covering him up with a blanket. _

_He's kinda cute._

_I snapped back realizing what I just said in my head. I quickly left him on the floor of my bedroom and headed to the bathroom._

_I nearly drowned myself, letting the water soak, hoping that when I came out, it was all a dream. I spent quite a sometime in there, relaxing after a hard day of work. Afterwards, feeling slightly better, I walked back into my bedroom twenty minutes later, ready for some sleep. I had managed to convince myself that it was all a dream until I almost stepped on him._

_I looked over back at the strange drunk. To my surprise, I found a apple shaped sticky note stuck to his back which said…_

_Levy-chan,_

_Mom and Dad always wanted to have a son_

_So…_

_We decided to adopt…_

_Meet you're new older brother!_

_-Love Mom & Dad ^-^_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hibiki said while climbing onto the rooftop of my house. _Hibiki and me we're childhood friends. We used to be both neighbors until He became Hibiki Lantis, the next heir of Pegasus Corp._

"Just remembering the day some strange drunk puked on me a couple of summers ago" I looked at him as he sat down onto my left side.

He stuck out his arm off and placed my head on top of it; offering it like some sort of arm pillow. I just smiled at the stars. He looked at me and smiled.

"I finally confessed to Lucy"

"I know"

"I knew someone was watching us"

"It was me"

We both went silent not knowing what else to say until . . .

**_"LEVYYYYYY DINNNNNERRR!"_**

Hibiki bursted out in laughter

I sighed and dusted myself off. "Shut up"

_**"LEVYYYYYY DINNNNNERRR!**_

"Alright. I'm coming. I'm coming" I said mumbling to myself while scratching my head in embarrassment. "See you later, Hibiki"

"I'll see you"

"Before I forget" I reached out and punched him lightly on the arms.

"OUCH!" He said as he examined his now bruised arm.

I dashed out and jumping back into my balcony where there was a familiar figure waiting for me in the shadows of my room. Leaning up right on the wooden sliding doors.

"Did you tell him about me?" He said as he came out from the shadows and onto the moonlight to show his the structure of a chiseled face and shimmering eyes.

"About you puking on me when we first met, yes oni-chan" I said slightly tapping him on the chest while glancing up to him to see his worried face.

"I think I love Hibiki" I admitted with a bitter smile.

His sigh saying _"I know" _

I leaned on to his shoulder to hide the jealousy written on my face.

"Keep this our secret, Loke-sensei"

* * *

author's note: sorry guys for the late update! there was something wrong with my account and I couldn't post for the last couple weeks... admin kinda took forever but now I'll promise to update more soon!

Clarifications: yes the italics was a flashback and the second part was the present. Yes and also this is just a filler chapter.

Please look forward to more lucy & loke in the next chapter!

-M0N0


	9. Chapter 8: Don't fall in love with me

I slept until mid-afternoon the next day, and woke up in a bad mood. I tried to make sense of everything that's happened so far in my life but too much thinking really wasn't good; I don't recommend it to anyone. I didn't even know it was humanly possible to have both a fiance and boyfriend all at the same time. Thank God that I didn't have school today.

The loud chatter from the kitchen had woken me up. With bed-hair and sleep clinging to me, I simpered into the kitchen where I found something quiet unusual in it, The old geezer, My father.

"Well, look who's finally awake." The geezer looked up from his plate of food. "Rough week?"

I nodded, flopping down on a chair and closed my eyes. The bright sunlight streaming through the open window really bugged me.

"Yah. Where are your respects, Lucy Heartfilia?" geezer inquired.

"Good morning Geezer. Good morning Loke-sensei" I mumbled with my eyes closed still.

_Wait a minute. _

"You mean Good afternoon, Lucy" Loke-sensei answered me.

"LOKE-SENSEI?" I said spitting out my food in surprise and hitting my chest so my heart could come down and learn it's place, which is being inside my ribcage and keep quiet

I could hear the geezer _tsking_ me, but he resumed his conversation with Loke-sensei.I remained silent and started stabbing into my omelet rice letting the ketchup ooze out like blood.

"I have a meeting with a client, I'll be going now" the geezer said as he put down his napkin on the table as he stood up.

"I already had Elfman bring his luggage to you're room." he pointed.

"Whatever" I said still stabbing

"Show him around the house would you?" he said looking at his rolex.

"Sure, whatever" I said and still stabbing my food

"Don't forget to use a condom when you two **do ****it**" he said as he picked up his suitcase

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" I said watching the geezer's back disappearing into the outside.

"Finally he's gone" I said slouching down on my seat and letting out a relieved sigh.

"What should I do today?" I asked myself.

"You should show me where my luggage is"

"It's in my room, I should also show you around the house" I replied.

"We should also use a condom when we **do it**"

"Yeah, I don't want to have babies with my Japanese literature teacher" I took a bite of my omelet

**Wait a minute.**

"THAT DAMN GEEEEEEZEEERR . . . ." I whined, ruffling my hair at my realization of my current situation.

Loke just laughed at me as he picked up the coffee cup on the table. Steam was floating above it as he waved it gently under his nose to take in the bittersweet smell of just plain black coffee. "So about my luggage. . ."

"I give up." I grumbled, standing up and heading up the stairs toward my room again knowing that anything I do right now would be useless. Loke-sensei laughed as he followed close behind me.

Once we arrived in my room; Loke-sensei closed the door behind him.

"This room is surprisingly too pi..."

"I'm dating Hibiki," I said cutting him off and heading straight to the point

"Cool… this is a pretty bouncy bed" Loke said while jumping on top of my bed.

"I know! Isn't it the bounciest bed ever!" I said finding myself jumping with him.

_"..."_

"WHY AM I JUMPING WITH YOU?" I pushed him off the bed that causes him to lose balance and land face first on to the cold wooden floor. Following It up with an "Ouch" soon after.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm dating Hibiki?" I asked unsure of myself.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked face still kissing the floor.

I was stunned by the indifference in his face and before I knew it I was sitting on his back both legs between his torso.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I said putting more weight on him.

"You're a little bit too heavy" he answered scoffing from below

"That means I _**can't**_ fall in love with you" I pointed out pulling his ear to make sure he hears me.

I didn't have time to let my own words absorb before his lips settled on top of mine. They were soft and warm, chasing away the guilt that had managed to seep into me. Loke slipped his hands behind me and held me there for what felt like a lifetime in his embrace. I felt my grip slipping as I settled on top of a cloud, feeling the emotions – feeling him against me.

For once I found myself maybe just a little bit too into the moment

I felt my body being pushed to the ground feeling the cold floor against my back. Now he was on top of me pressing his forehead onto mine and staring me right in the eye. I closed my eyes anticipating another kiss to happen between us. Then I heard him say...

"Don't fall in love with me"


	10. Chapter 9: Girl Talk

Chapter 9- Annoyed

"Er . . . za . . . . ERZA!"

"Mom? Why are you calling me?"

Clearly just waking up, Erza's sounded like she slurring her words as she rubbed her eyes.

"No. It's me . . . Lu – Lucy." I gasped, another fat tear rolled down my right cheek, staining my hands kneeling at the side of her bed.

"What are you doing here? What's with the water works? It's ugly stop it." She said getting up from her bed

"THERE'S A PERVERT IN MY ROOM!" I screamed and crawled into fetal position with tears sprouting out of my eyes like fountains.

…

…

…

"…you mean you're fiancé, Loke-sama?**"**

"Don't call him that. He's a stranger!" I said replying back with venom in my words

Erza Scarlet has been my bodyguard for as long as I could remember. She's more like a sister to me since she was the one who would always be by my side when I was home alone. She also knows me more than I know myself.

"Aren't you overreacting all he said was don't fall in love with him,right?" She asked confused.

She also has a bad habit of eavesdropping.

"Remind me to soundproof my walls" I said my eyebrow twitching

"Their already soundproof" She replied blankly

"Then how did y-… forget it" I said dropping the subject in defeat

I stood up from where I was sitting and soon dusted myself off, getting ready to leave. Contemplating whether or not to call Levy instead since Erza was well pretty clueless about these things.

"Can I say something Lucy?" Erza asked not moving from her bed

"What is it?" I asked as I was about to open the door

" I don't think you completely dislike Loke-sama"

**THUMP**

I stopped in my tracks as I heard something strange come out of my rib cage. I did a complete 180 facing Erza and dashing back to her bed and body slamming her.

"ACK! Lu-…cy…ca…n't…breath-..e" Erza said from below me struggling for air.

"Did you hear that thump sound?" I asked shaking her body back and forth

"Ca…n't….bre..ath…e"

"What do you mean I don't completely dislike him! I mean he's done nothing but bother me kissing me and following me!"

"Lu….cy…"

"Besides Hibiki has finally asked me out! My life should be perfect by now! I should be thinking about Hibiki and Hibiki only!"

"I….m….dy….in..g"

"But then I keep thinking about Loke-sensei unconsciously and then he comes out of nowhere and tells me to not fall in love with him after all this!"

"…"

"WHY AM I SO ANNOYED BY HIM?"

"Hey Erza are you listening?" I said getting off her

"**GASP** THANK GOD I'M ALIVE!" Erza said holding her neck as she was wheezing in and out.

"Hey Erza answer me!" I demanded getting impatient

"Maybe it's because you're falling in love with him" She suggested in a small tone looking down

"Maybe?" I repeated in suspicion and lifting her chin to make her eyes meets mine.

"Fine it IS because you're falling in love with him" She said mater of factly.

I froze sitting still, breathing while my heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

_I'm falling in love with him?_

"Too be honest, I kind of like this side of you better, Lucy" Erza smiled patting my head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked snapping back into reality

"11 years ago when that accident happened… you haven't been the same" She said the mood suddenly gotten serious and dark. You could see all the worry she has locked up in her heart outside in the open.

No one likes to talk about the accident that happened 11 years ago. When I was 6 years old and went missing. It took them 3 years to find me. Everything from then has been a blur but sometimes I see my memories rewind in my dreams. All the faces are blurred out.

"When we finally we're able to find you…you barely spoke to us… you were distant" She said with a sad smile. "It was like…"

"I'd woken up early & I took a long time trying to get ready to exist" I continued as I remembered those days where I was lifeless and depressed all the time. I was like an empty shell. 

"You always tried to hide you're emotions and keep them under control but nowadays ever since Loke-sama has come back into you're life. You have been more open and straightforward" Erza said.

"Come back? What do you mean, come back?" I questioned her usage of words

"Ahahahahaha did I say come back? I mean came in?" She laughed nervously

"Erza is there something I don't know and you do?" I asked again slowly backing her into her bed frame.

Erza remained quiet and would avoid eye contact. I grabbed her hands and pin them on the wall while sitting on top of her. I suddenly heard her bedroom door squeak open.

"I have to admit I'm kind of jealous, Erza" A figure from the shadows of the hallway started to make it's way into Erza's bedroom.

We both froze thinking how risqué our position was and how embarrassing it would have to be to explain it even to him. I suddenly found myself being pulled off Erza and put snugly in Loke's arms.

"I'll be taking her back now, Erza-chan" Loke said with a smile and a slight bow before exiting out of the room.

From the corner of my eye I could see Erza's confused look as she returned his bow politely.

"So what we're you guys talking about while I was taking a nap?" Loke asked cheerfully like usual as he carried me down the dark hallway…

_I haven't noticed it was already dark outside._

I kept silent since telling him what we talked about would be practically like a confession about my newly found might-be feelings for him. I buried my head in his chest instead.

"You're not gonna tell me, huh?" I could feel his gaze piercing through me. I'm so happy it was dark that he couldn't possibly see me blushing.

"Aren't you gonna let me down?" I finally managed to say trying to avoid the question.

He stopped in his tracks and put me down gently. I felt kind of disappointed as he let me down so easily.

"Thanks" I said dusting myself off.

"So do you really want to know what everyone is hiding from you?" He asked as he walked in front of me. I immediately ran after him and grabbed him by the arm and grabbed his collar pulling him down to me.

"What do you know?" I questioned him. My eyes filling up with seriousness.

"I'll tell you if you would sleep with me tonight"


	11. Chapter 10: Long Night

Chapter 10- Long Night

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Trying to figure out how someone so annoying"

You'd think a I would have better things to do than sitting across my teacher/fiancé, arguing about whether the rock-paper-scissors game we played earlier was fair or not. I mean you would have thought we would probably be "doing it" or "making love" right now after his little demand from earlier.

"_Sleep with me"_

Yeah, that demand but instead were doing this…

"You're a sore loser," he was saying.  
"How can I be a loser when you cheated?" I asked.  
"I didn't cheat," he retorted smartly.  
"I didn't lose," I sneered at him. 

Then I saw that he was smiling at me. "I thought I told you not to do that."

"You're starting to hurt my feelings " He sniffled, turning to look at me as he pointed at his right cheek. "You have to kiss me now to make me feel better"

"Yah, you're pushing it."  
"I was kidding"

He pulled me into his arms and placed his cheek on my head, wrapping his arms around my body. I snuggled up with him.

_You know what they say if you can't beat them, play along and get what you want._

"You're awfully obedient now, can I take this as you falling in love with me?" He whispered into my ear while lightly biting it.

"No, moving on – First, introduce yourself to me _properly_ " I told him, pushing him back.

"Well – there's me, and then there's myself, and then there's I. that's about it," Loke replied, looking like he was lost in thought. 

"I'm leaving!" I said, irritated now.  
"You're not gonna leave, I know you wouldn't leave until you figure me out"  
"That's true, there's been plaguing me ever since I met you."

Loke withdrew a cigarette from his pockets and stuck it in his mouth. "How about you ask me 5 question and I'll answer them."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I punched him in the arm 

"You forgetting all about me wasn't part of _our_ deal either" he said catching my fist and looking me straight in the eye. He was serious. I couldn't do anything but digress. The atmosphere suddenly turned dark and uncomfortable.

"How did we meet?" I asked nervously

"You saved me from getting run over by a car" He said pulling a lighter from his back pocket.

A green speeding car flashed in my mind; I remember walking around the city aimlessly having no plan after running away from home. I was waiting on the sidewalk waiting for the green man to light up. I was so scared and confused.

"Just as I was about to end everything, As I was about to step on the busy road. A little blonde girl with a tiny backpack reached out to me and said-"

"Can I live with you?" I said cutting him off while tears unconsciously fell from my eyes.

"Yeah" He nodded wiping away my tears with his sleeve.

"How long did we live together?" I hiccupped trying to full up the blanks of my forgotten childhood.

"A 2 years and a half" He smiled bitter sweetly.

He continued putting out his cigarette "You saved me when you were in the 1st year of elementary, lived with me throughout the 2nd and 3rd years of elementary school"

"And father took me away before the fourth year" I covered my mouth trying to hold back my coughs and shock.

"You still have 3 more questions" pulling me into his arms once again; placing me just right into his chest and wrapping me with his embrace. I soaked his shirt with my overflow of tears.

"Was I happy?"

"You did nothing but smile"

At that point; we both knew that I clearly understood who he was. We both fell silent for a while just in each other's arms; holding tight as if to make sure no one would be able to tear us apart again.

"Did you know you I fell in love with you?" I managed to say while burying my face onto his chest

_No? Really? I would have never guessed_" He said in a sarcastic tone following it by listing examples of things I did as a child to grab his attention. I punched him lightly on the arm hoping he would stop embarrassing me instead he kissed my forehead making me even more embarrassed.

"So…Why did you ask me to **not** fall in love with you?" I said recalling my earlier irritation.

"Oh that was just to get you annoy you" He said grabbing me by the waist.

"It worked" I said irritated.

"So did you think about me a lot?" He said with a smile shooing away all the seriousness of the previous atmosphere between us.

In the dark light, his smile looked so seductive. Here I was, in this position, with him. I found myself being very aware of our age difference; He was my teacher and I was his student, but it didn't stop me from making advances anyway.

"Have you started falling in love with me yet?" he muttered nervously, feeling my breath on my skin. His eyes trailed down from my high-cheek bones to my soft jaw . . .

I leaned in closer, my lips parting. "T . . . ."

He closed his eyes. Slowly, momentarily, I felt him come closer. Holding my breath, soft and sultry came his lips upon mine.

Once we parted from one another, a smile crossed his lips

"So you have fallen in love with me"

"Y –" I was speechless. "I – ARGH!" Not wanting him to know that he had hit the nail on the head with this one, I dropped pushed him off the bed and on to the floor.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed as he pulled me down with him and I somehow landed on top of him. Before I could get off and escape he locked my waist within his arms. I found him leaning into my chest listening to my heartbeat jumping.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me you're in love with me"

I felt my face turn into a tomato.

"I guess I'm going to have to kiss you until you tell me what I wanna hear" he said cheekily.

_It was gonna be a long night. _


End file.
